prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
November 4, 2015 NXT results
The November 4, 2015 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on October 22, 2015 Summary Two of NXT's most impressive forces were on a collision course in tonight's main event, as NXT Champion Finn Bálor put his title on the line against the undefeated Apollo Crews. Though their match was action-packed, it would be the aftermath of the battle, and one of the most shocking betrayals in NXT history, that left them buzzing as the WWE Network broadcast came to a close. NXT kicked off this week with one of the most interesting matchups in recent memory, as Cameron made her return to the ring to take on the fierce Asuka, who toyed with the former “Total Divas” star at the start of the match. Cameron took control of the bout after sending Asuka throat-first into the ropes, though her time on offense would not last long. Asuka stunned her with a flurry of hard-hitting strikes before saying “Girl, bye!” and putting on the Asuka Lock to get the submission victory. Angelo Dawkins had the warning of “win or else” from his tag team partner, Sawyer Fulton, on his mind as he battled Bull Dempsey this week. Dawkins looked to have the upper hand on the Bull-Fit innovator, taking the 300-pounder off his feet. However, Dempsey rallied and eventually crushed Dawkins with a sitdown splash off the top rope to claim the victory. Frustrated with his partner's drive for success, Fulton stormed from ringside after the bell. After a refreshing vacation in Paris, Eva Marie finally made her return to NXT this week, where she faced a local competitor. From the outset, the “Total Divas” star gloated after every move she executed. NXT's queen of red finished her opponent in short order, catching her with a big boot and a devastating slam for the pin. Both competitors were supremely confident as the bell rang in this championship clash. Crews tried to end the bout early with a quick rollup, but Bálor wouldn't go down without a fight. The back-and-forth fight saw Crews using his strength and uncanny agility, while Bálor countered with hard strikes and his grapping skills. Just when it looked like one Superstar would get the upper hand, the other would cut him off and take control. Each countered the other's patented finishing maneuver, but before the bout could reach its natural conclusion, Baron Corbin interjected himself into the fray. The Lone Wolf took his frustrations out on Crews, who eliminated him from the No. 1 Contender's Battle Royal before setting his sights on the NXT Champion. Samoa Joe rushed to the ring to run Corbin off, but shocked the NXT Universe when he turned around and pummeled Bálor into the canvas! The submission specialist was relentless in his attack before perching Bálor on the top rope and crushing him with the Muscle Buster. The arena came to a hush as Joe's vicious offensive finally came to an end, with Joe draping the NXT Title over the fallen champion. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Hugo Knox defeated Riddick Moss *Asuka defeated Cameron by submission (3:44) *Bull Dempsey defeated Angelo Dawkins (w/ Sawyer Fulton) (2:52) *Eva Marie defeated Gionna Daddio (2:38) *Apollo Crews defeated Finn Bálor © by DQ in a WWE NXT Championship Match (11:08) Image Gallery November 4, 2015 NXT.1.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.2.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.4.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.5.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.6.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.7.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.8.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.9.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.10.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.11.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.12.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.13.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.14.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.15.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.16.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.17.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.18.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.19.jpg November 4, 2015 NXT.20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #170 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT # at WWE.com * NXT #305 on WWE Network Category:2015 television events